1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of frame rate up conversion (FRUC). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of motion-compensated interpolation for frame rate up conversion.
2. Description of Related Art
In frame rate up conversion, a frame is interpolated between two original frames when the information of the two original frames can be obtained. Specifically, once motion vectors of two sequential frames are analyzed and estimated, correlated motion of the sequential frames can be thus obtained and a new frame can be then interpolated between the sequential frames according to the correlated motion or motion vectors.
Presently available source material like motion-picture film is recorded at a temporal rate of 24 frames/second and video source material is recorded at a rate of 30 frames/second. In order to perform the material having the temporal rate of 24 or 30 Hz with large screen viewing, without affecting the displayed image quality, prior arts provide frame rate up conversion from 24/30 Hz to 60 Hz. However, if the displayed image quality is required to be further improved, the frame rate of 60 Hz must be converted even higher. At the moment, there is a need for the frame rate up conversion from 60 Hz to, for example, 120 Hz.